Joker's Daughter
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: The adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne lands a psychiatrist job at Arkham Asylum everything goes perfectly but can she stop herself from doing something that will cost her job, her perfect life, and a one way ticket to an Arkham cell. OCxDr. Penny Young
1. A Memory, her new job, and Joker

Joker's Daughter

Summary: The adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne lands a psychiatrist job at Arkham Asylum everything goes perfectly but can she stop herself from doing something that will cost her job, her perfect life, and a one way ticket to an Arkham cell. OCxDr. Penny Young. Don't like girl on girl…then don't read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in his story except for Angel, her kitten Gotham, and possibly a few other of my characters that I might throw in there.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 1: A Memory, her new job, and Joker

She was only 5 ½ years old when it happened. How much can a five year old remember? A lot when it was the most horrible experience of your life. She remembered sitting in a large waiting area with a scary woman next to her. Her daddy had called her Mercy. Mercy may have been nice to her but she scared her. She had asked Mercy how old she was. Mercy just looked at her and answered. "Old enough to be your mother kid."

Now when she looked back on it, Mercy actually was old enough to be her mother. Mercy had been 18 years old when she met her. Meaning Mercy had to be 13 when she had her.

She also remembered her father calling for her. She had went to her father who held her hand and talked to a bald man. "Are you sure you can make her the perfect villain?" asked her daddy.

"I'm pretty sure. I've got the perfect DNA that will work." said the man.

"You still giving me the money we agreed on?" asked her daddy.

"Yes. All accounted for in that bad on the table." said the man.

Her daddy crouched down. "Now you're going to stay here with the nice man." said her daddy.

"But daddy…" she stared.

"No buts. You be a good girl. He and Mercy will take care of you." said her daddy. He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed the bag on the table. He nodded to the man and walked off leaving his daughter in the large office with the scary man.

"You know any super heroes kid?" asked the man looking down at her.

"I know of Superman and Batman." she replied.

"Good enough." said the man.

That night began the most horrible three weeks of her life. He had told her it was an exam to make sure she was healthy but the last exam she had about half a year ago, she remembered didn't involve multiple shots. From each shot there was more and more pain. It was so bad that Mercy had to hold her down a few times so he could continue. The man's name…was Lex Luthor. She had heard Mercy saw Lex and one of his employees call him Mr. Luthor. A 5 ½ year old can be 2 and 2 together.

One the second week he injected her with a certain DNA. He never said who it belong too. She felt like her body would explode from the shot. The day after the shot, Lex tried to made a small incision on her right arm with a scalpel but once he put pressure on the surgical tool, it snapped in half. Nothing happened to her skin though. He just smiled and looked at Mercy. The only word leaving his mouth was "Success."

"For now." said Mercy's reply making his smile disappear.

The third week had come and one day that, as he injected more shots into her, it got worse. So bad she ended up screaming which happened to be a smaller version of her super scream making Lex and Mercy hold their ears. Superman had been a mile from where she was and she remembered him bursting in and seeing her. He fought Lex and got him away from her. Mercy tried but ended up on the floor knocked out. All he did was move and she ended up slamming into the wall.

Superman had picked her up and told Luthor never to come near this girl ever again. Superman had her spend the night with his parents that night. She had learned his name was Clark Kent and swore to him she'd never tell. He just smiled at her and they took care of her for the night. Clark called Bruce Wayne that night, Clark didn't want her in Metropolis. He wanted her somewhere safe and new Bruce was the best choice he had.

Bruce said he'd take her in after Clark told him everything. The next morning Superman brought her to Gotham City. She thought it was cool how he could fly and Superman just patted her on the head. She was greeted by Bruce and his butler/old family friend Alfred. Bruce was nice and she liked him instantly.

He had crouched down in front of her. "What's your name?" he asked.

She just smiled and said "Angel." He smiled back.

"Angel!" shouted a voice making blue eyes look towards the door. It was 12 years later and 17 year old Angelina Martha Wayne sat in a chair over looking the water behind Wayne Manor. Bruce walked in. "Angel I called you."

"I know. I don't feel good." lied Angel.

"That's a huge lie. From Clark's DNA you don't get sick." said Bruce. Angel sighed heavily. Angel had ended up with a large majority of Superman's powers from the DNA that Lex injected into her. "Have you been up all night?"

"Clark's DNA." said Angel looking back out the window.

"Self-Sufficiency I know." said Bruce sitting on Angel's bed and he got a yelp making him jump back up. Angel's black kitten Gotham moved.

"Gotham's on the bed." said Angel.

"Yeah I can see that." said Bruce sitting back down. "Why did you name him Gotham?"

"It's easy to remember." said Angel shrugging.

"Lady Angel." said Alfred walking in with a package. "A package arrived for you. It's from Arkham Asylum." Angel took it from him and opened it.

"What does it say?" asked Bruce.

"Dear Lady Wayne, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted as out new psychiatrist!" said Angel happily. "YES!"

Bruce flinched slightly at Angel's outburst and that wasn't even with her super scream. "When do you start?" asked Bruce.

"Tomorrow." said Angel reading more into the letter. She took the lab coat out of the box and smiled. Her badge hanging from the coat. She had gone earlier and had her picture taken just 'in case' she got the job. "Says I need to train under Dr. Young. Oh…she's hot."

"Angel." said Bruce taking the letter from Angel.

"What? She is." said Angel shrugging. Bruce sat there reading it. "Wanna hear something I find wrong that I can do?"

"Sure." sighed Bruce.

"But Puddin' it's not my fault!" whined Angel like Harley Quinn. Bruce stared at her with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah…that's not the bad thing. I can laugh like him, Dad." sighed Angel.

"That's only when you're angry." said Bruce.

"I hate that I laugh like him. What if I have him for a patient and I get angry at him and start laughing?" asked Angel. "If Sharp finds out…"

"He won't find out. Joker has no say in your life anymore. He sold you to Luthor and I bet you he's kicking himself for it." said Bruce rubbing Angel's head.

"Mm…" said Angel looking off to the side where Gotham was laying. "He sold me for 1 million dollars…I think." Angel scratched her cheek. "I'm gonna go shopping. Come on Goth." Gotham ran to Angel and leaped into her arms. Angel put him in her arms.

"Be home before dark." said Bruce.

"Yes dad." smiled Angel as she left. Gotham climbed up onto Angel's head as they walked down a busy Gotham City street. "Why did I name you after the city?" Gotham meowed down at her. Angel laughed slightly. People where walking by her when she walked by a man that had a trench coat on and a hat shielding his face. Angel stopped as the man walked by her. Angel turned and stared at him. He turned his head slightly to look at her as people walked by them both. Angel continued to stare until he disappeared into the large crowd of people.

Gotham lowered himself to Angel's shoulder and stared at Angel who looked a big scared. He meowed and pawed at her cheek making Angel look at him. "We need to hurry." said Angel grabbing him and running. The man smirked as he watched Angel run off in fear.

"How beautiful she's grown. Looks like her mother." he said. Angel ran into a store and ran to the pet area. She grabbed a pet carrier and bought it along with some toys. Angel put it in the carriage and ran to get some new clothes for tomorrow. The man walked into the store.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" asked Angel. Gotham meowed as he saw a Gotham Knights button up shirt. Angel grabbed it. "I suppose." It was black. "Should I get some black jeans to go with it?" Gotham nodded his head and meowed happily. Angel was looking for a pair of black jeans in her size when Gotham looked behind Angel and saw the man walking up behind her. Gotham hissed loudly. "Gotham calm down."

Angel pulled the jeans out and smiled happily. Angel's smile went away as she heard Gotham growling angrily. She looked at him to find him growling, his fangs showing. Angel turned and saw the man behind her. His face showing and Angel's eyes widened more as she saw Joker in front of her smiling big. Angel screamed and her eyes turned red and her heat vision shot out of her eyes and he ducked and Angel covered her eyes and fell back.

Detective. Renee Montoya was just outside when she heard the scream and she ran inside. Gotham was pawing at Angel as Angel had her eyes covered. Angel was crying as she held herself. Gotham meowed. "Get him away from me." sobbed Angel. She had seen him in her nightmares growing up and she didn't want to be face to face with him…not like this. Even if she was super powered due to the experiment, Clark had mentioned Lex working on shots that could render her useless and she was scared. Renee ran over as she saw Angel.

"Angel!" said Renee grabbing Angel's hand and she slowly removed it and saw Angel's blue eyes normal. "What happened?"

"He…he was here." whispered Angel.

"He?" asked Renee.

"Joker. He was in front of me. He was smiling down at me." whispered Angel.

"Alright. Get your stuff and I'll give you a ride home." said Renee moving hair from Angel's face.

Bruce was in the bat cave working when Alfred held out the phone to him making him stare. "Hello?" asked Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne it's Detective Montoya." said Renee.

"Detective Montoya. How can I help you?" asked Bruce.

"I'm giving Angel a ride home. She claims she saw Joker inside the store and he was staring down at her smiling." said Renee.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"She's checking out right now. I'll have her home in 20 minutes." said Renee.

"Alright thank you Detective Montoya." said Bruce before hanging up. "Alfred. Make Angel's favorite for dinner."

"Yes Master Bruce." said Alfred before walking up the stairs to do so.

Renee was driving Angel and Gotham home. It was a quiet ride aside from the noise of the car, and the soft purring coming from Gotham. Renee looked at Angel as they where just about five minutes from Wayne Manor. "You never told me why you where so scared of him." said Renee.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." said Angel.

Renee was Angel's best friend or so Angel thought. They had met when Angel was 12 and Angel wanted to be friends with her from the moment they met. Renee didn't mind her though. All Renee knew about Angel was that she was experimented on by Luthor, the whole Joker being her birth father was kept under wraps until Angel wanted to tell her. "Alright." said Renee sighing heavily.

"Renee…I tell you everything when the time is right. When have I not told you anything?" asked Angel. Renee just smiled, Angel had a point. "I got the job."

"You did?" asked Renee smiling. "You got the Arkham job?"

"Yes ma'am." said Angel smiling. "I'm gonna be a psychiatrist. I start tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" said Renee.

Alfred met Angel at the door and took her things inside. Angel laughed as she saw a plate of tacos. Her favorite dinner in the whole world. She sat down on the couch and put the plate on her lap. She bit into one and smiles. Gotham meowed and Angel looked at him and shook her head. Gotham meowed sadly. Angel sighed and handed him a chunk of hamburger meat and he ate it happily. Angel smiled as she ate. She turned the TV on and it hit the news. Nothing much. Only thing it mentioned was a cat shaped diamond being stolen.

"Alfred!" shouted Angel.

"Yes Lady Angel?" asked Alfred.

"Where's dad?" asked Angel.

"Out after Miss. Kyle." said Alfred making Angel laugh softly. She stood up and put a zombie movie in and leaned back against the couch. Alfred went to bed around midnight and Angel was still up watching zombie movies. Gotham was asleep next to her on the couch. Angel had changed into her black tank top and Gotham Knights pajama pants. Bruce walked up out of the Bat-cave entrance and heard the TV on in the living room.

He walked in and saw Angel sitting cross legged on the couch with a gummy crocodile sticking out of her mouth. It didn't even look like she was eating it, just holding it with her mouth. He sat next to her and she looked at him, the gummy croc moving. He went to pull it out of her mouth but she growled as he started to. He let it go and Angel smiled. "Are you gonna eat it?" he asked.

"No." said Angel holding it in between her teeth to speak. "I'm holding it for when I wanna eat it."

"You've got work tomorrow." said Bruce.

"I knows." said Angel.

"Also I brought Joker back to Arkham." said Bruce making Angel nod.

"Thanks." said Angel.

"No problem." He kissed her head and went to bed.

Angel bit the tail off as he left and chewed it. She had work tomorrow. She sighed. As much as she wanted the job. She was nervous about tomorrow. Angel itched her leg and laid back and chewed on her gummy croc. Angel fell asleep around 2am with Gotham laying on her stomach. The next morning it was down pouring out. It was around 7am and Angel had to work in an hour.

"Angel!" shouted Bruce running down the stairs. Angel opened her eyes and looked. "It's 7!" Angel freaked out and used her super speed to take a shower, dry herself off and get dressed. Took her five minutes. Angel heated up a taco and quickly downed it after it came out. She drank a tall glass of orange juice and handed Gotham to Alfred.

"I'm flying to work!" shouted Angel grabbing an umbrella and running down the Bat-cave. She ran leaped out of the hanger and blasted off towards Arkham Island, the umbrella open in front of her so the rain wouldn't hit her.

Dr. Penny Young was standing in the main hall of the Arkham Mansion. Angel ran to the doors and slid in. "Okay I'm here. Am I late?" asked Angel.

Penny looked at her watch and looked up at Angel. "No. You're not. So you're the new girl?" asked Penny.

"Yes ma'am." said Angel.

"Yeah this is gonna be fun." sighed Penny. "Alright. Lets start. First thing is first, which patients where you thinking about?"

"Quinn and Isley." said Angel.

"Alright. Anyone else? How about Joker?" asked Penny. She saw Angel tense up. "You okay?"

"Um…sure…I'll take him." said Angel.

"Alright I have him on certain days so you'll have him the other days I'm not here." said Penny. "Speaking of which, I have an appointment with him. Do you wish to observe?"

"Yes please." said Angel nervous.

Angel was sitting in a chair next to Penny's desk and had her notebook open. She was doodling more than listening to Penny as she talked to Aaron Cash. Penny snapped her fingers in Angel's face making Angel's eyes cross to look at them. "Pay attention. He's coming in." said Penny.

"Sorry Dr." said Angel crossing her legs.

Joker was lead in and chained to the chair in front of Penny's desk. His eyes moved and hit Angel. Angel had her head tilted down to stare at her notepad. "So pretty new doctor, what you drawing?" asked Joker. Angel closed her notebook.

"Nothing." said Angel. Joker made an impressed face and shrugged.

"How have you been Joker?" asked Penny. He was staring at Angel who was looking importable.

"I've been good. I suppose. After all Bats did drag me back in here last night." said Joker.

"Yes I was called to be informed that I would have you today." said Penny.

"What's her name?" asked Joker. Penny looked at Angel.

"Angelina Wayne." said Angel making Joker stare at her. "Dr. Wayne to you."

"Alrightie then…Dr. Wayne! You like a good joke?" he asked with a huge smile.

"No." said Angel sternly. His smile stayed though.

"What laughs like me when it's angry?" asked Joker. Angel's eyes widened. Angel was shaking her head. Penny stared at the two. "A jackal on Joker venom."

"Yeah that wasn't funny." said Angel making Joker smile at her still.

Penny and Joker continued their interview and Penny got up to go get Aaron who was waiting outside in the area in front of her office. The door closed and Joker look at Angel. "Alright. Lets be serious now." said Joker making Angel look. "My baby girl's all grown up."

"You where my world when I was five." hissed Angel standing up. Her hands on the desk. "And you sell me to Lex so he could make the perfect villain!"

"Yes. It was worth it wasn't it? You have all these powers now. Although losing you to Super dork wasn't part of the plan." said Joker.

"Selling me to Lex wasn't in my plans as a child." said Angel.

"What laughs like me when it's angry? A 17 year old girl who's questioning her sanity every day." said Joker sternly.

"You know nothing about me!" screamed Angel slamming her hands on the table and it broke in half and it made a pretty loud noise. Angel stared down at it and she looked at Joker as she heard running.

"Unhook me!" said Joker. Angel for some reason, did what he said and she was slammed in the middle of the broken table and the door opened and Penny stood there standing with Aaron and Frank Boles. Angel looked at him shocked and Joker stared down at her with a smile. Aaron and Boles grabbed him under his arms and carried him off as he laughed loudly.

"Are you okay?" asked Penny.

"I'm…I'm fine." said Angel a bit in shock. '_Why did he do that? He could've just let me get in trouble for breaking the desk._'

Penny grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her up. She dusted Angel off. "Wow…not even a scratch." said Penny.

"You're not as cold and calculating as dad said." said Angel making Penny glare at her. Angel laughed and smiled.

"How about you head home now? We can pick this up tomorrow. Be here for 0800 hours. I'm gonna have you interview Miss. Quinn." said Penny.

"Yes Ma'am." said Angel grabbing her things. She closed her back. "Oh and ma'am."

"Yes?" asked Penny turning to Angel.

"I'm glad you're my mentor." said Angel. Penny stared back at her.

"Thank you." said Penny a bit shocked.

Angel just smiled and ran off to go home. She choose to walk home, it would be about a good hour and a half before she reached the Wayne Manor gates. As Angel walked home, she wondered why Joker would actually go through the trouble of trying to protect Angel from the Arkham staff knowing about her powers. Angel sighed and twirled her open umbrella above her head as it continued to down pour. She itched just above the breast pocket and felt something sticking out of it.

She pulled the folded up paper out and unfolded it with her free hand. '_**I may have sold you to Luthor but you're still my daughter. ~ J**_' the note read. Angel blinked down at it. Wondering… "How in the hell did he write this and when?" asked Angel staring at it.

TBC…

Chapter 2: Second Day of Work.


	2. 2nd day of work, Killer Croc, Fun Friday

Joker's Daughter

Summary: The adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne lands a psychiatrist job at Arkham Asylum everything goes perfectly but can she stop herself from doing something that will cost her job, her perfect life, and a one way ticket to an Arkham cell. OCxDr. Penny Young. Don't like girl on girl…then don't read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Angel, her kitten Gotham, and possibly a few other of my characters that I might throw in there.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 2: 2nd day of work, Killer Croc, Employee Fun Friday

Gotham, the kitten not the city, leaped and landed on Angel's paper work and he looked up at her with his big eyes. Angel just sighed and pulled him off making him meow. "I know you wanna play. Gotham it's 4 in the morning, I have work in four hours and I need to finish reviewing all these papers." He climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face. "I love you too."

Angel picked up a file on Harley Quinn and opened it. She thanked her powers for not having to sleep, she could review all the paper work and files in the middle of the night while Alfred slept and while Bruce slept…well if he was home and not out after some criminals. Angel knew what she knew on Harley. She was hopelessly in love with Joker which Angel never full understood, she considered herself best friends with Poison Ivy, and she was to be kept away from Joker at all times while in the Asylum. That's when she got an idea.

"Gotham, what do you say about trying to fix up my '_step-mother_' with Ivy?" asked Angel looking at him. Gotham looked at Harley's picture and Angel pulled Ivy's file out and took her picture out and put it against Harley's. Gotham meowed in approval making Angel laugh. "Good boy." She pulled a cat treat out of the bag next to her and he took it from her fingers happily.

About 6am, Angel started gathering all her papers and files together. She put it into her Arkham Bag and stood up. She needed to shower, than eat breakfast and get to the bat cave. Angel set Gotham on the bed with his favorite toy and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She was lathering her hair up with her strawberry and crème shampoo when she heard the door open and the sound of Gotham's toy rolling in.

"Gotham!" whined Angel. She could see Gotham's blurry black form through the shower doors. He meowed and Angel sighed as she rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. She turned the shower off and grabbed her black towel, wrapping it around herself. She kicked his toy up and caught it making him meow and get ready to run. Angel tossed it out of the bathroom and he sprinted after it.

She slid her black dressy jeans on before pulling on her black button up shirt, she left only the tip three buttons undone. Gotham ran after her as she left the bedroom with her bag and lab coat. She saw Alfred setting her breakfast down on the table and he put a small bowl of milk down for Gotham who got in a chair and put his front paws on the table before attacking the milk. Angel saw her favorite, hash browns with two breakfast burritos. He poured her a cup of orange juice and set it down for her which earned him a smile.

"Thanks Alfred." said Angel and he nodded. "Dad home?"

Almost if by cue Bruce walked in rubbing his head. "You need a ride to work?" asked Bruce.

"Nope. I'm gonna take Incubo Assassino." said Angel referring to her favorite motorcycle. She had named it in Italian which in English it meant Nightmare Assassin. It was one of her super bikes but she often road it around when she was herself instead of Batgirl, which she took on about three years ago to help her dad out.

"Angel…" sighed Bruce.

"Oh come on. I just tell people I bought it. Just cause it can reach to 255 m.p.h doesn't mean it belongs to Batgirl even if it does." said Angel.

"Alright fine but how are you going to explain the red bat symbol on it?" asked Bruce.

"I'll say I wanted a red bat symbol on it. There are tons of people who are obsessed with the bat symbol, I know I'm not the only one." stated Angel as she pushed the last bit of burrito into her mouth. She then picked up the last hash brow and ate it. "Now dad, I have work to get to, can you come with me so you can lifted the thing up for me?" He nodded and headed to the Grandfather clock, he moved the hands and the clock moved out of the way.

Before he could take a step in, Gotham already bolted by him and down the stairs into the Batcave. Angel pushed her black painted motorcycle onto the area needed. She straddled it as Bruce hit buttons. Gotham was perched on his shoulder as he watched Bruce hit the buttons needed. The area Angel was on started to raise of the ground.

"Due behave Angel." said Bruce staring up at Angel.

"I also do!" said Angel. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Okay I'll try."

The platform came to a stop inside of a tunnel and she saw the end of the tunnel open. "On." said Angel and the motorcycle roared to live. It would only activate to her voice or Bruce's. Oracle also could use it, she often took control of it when Angel didn't want her too. Angel pulled back on the handle bar and let go and it raced off down the tunnel.

Angel tilted the motorcycle to the side and it raced out of the tunnel and around the corner. She raced as fast as she could to get onto the highway, cutting off a cop in the process. Angel looked behind her and saw Renee staring at her in a bit of shock. Angel saluted her before making the bike go faster as she weaved around and in between cars and trucks. She looked down at her speedometer, she was up to 100 m.p.h.

"Well one good thing is if I crash, it won't hurt." said Angel with a small laugh.

Penny was driving to Arkham Asylum with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was muttering to herself as she wondered why she had to be paired with the newest doctor. She was okay but she was still a teenager! A motorcycle cut her off making her lay on the horn and the girl looked back. "Holy…shit." said Penny staring at Angel who looked back at her as she continued to go over 100.

Penny pulled into the parking lot and sat Angel sitting on her motorcycle. "You're slow." said Angel.

"You where speeding!" said Penny.

"All I did was 135 miles." shrugged Angel. "My bike can get up to 255 miles. I toned it down a bit. Sorry for cutting you off."

Penny made a noise and grabbed her purse and lab coat. Angel grabbed her bag and followed Penny. "So are you ready to interview Miss. Quinn?" asked Penny.

"Oh fuck yeah." said Angel with a smile.

Angel was shown to her own office and was grinning as she sat down behind the desk. Penny cracked a smile at how Angel tried to look professional. Angel opened her bag and pulled glasses out and slid them on. Penny snickered and covered her mouth making Angel smile. Penny had to admit it, this girl knew how to make her smile.

Aaron Cash was leading a struggling Harley Quinn to the office. She had a bad morning, she was forced to sit with Two-Face and Riddler instead of Poison Ivy, her best friend! "Morning Dr. Young, Dr. Wayne. I have Miss. Quinn." said Aaron before shoving her in a seat.

"I don't want to be here!" snapped Harley.

"What's wrong?" asked Angel as Penny sat in a chair in the corner.

"Boles had me sit with Two-Face and Riddler during breakfast! I don't sit with them! I sit with Red!" snapped Harley. Angel stared at Harley.

"I'll handle that. During lunch you'll be sitting with Ivy. Cash will bring you personally." said Angel making him stare at her with wide eyes. "Won't you?"

"Y-Yes." he said a tad shocked. Most doctors didn't speak to Harley with such kindness, a few of them spoke down to her thinking she was a stupid as she acted. She had been a very smart woman at one time and still was when she wished to be.

"Cool!" said Harley and Angel got a smile.

"There's that smile." replied Angel.

"So what's your name Doc?" asked Harley crossing her legs in her chair.

"Angel Wayne."

"A Wayne? As in related to Bruce Wayne?" asked Harley.

"Adopted." said Angel. Harley was nodding as she listened. "Alright enough about me. How are you doing here?"

"Well I see Red a lot. Not Mistah J. as much as I want." sighed Harley.

"Well is Ivy better than nothing? Or would you rather not see anyone?" asked Angel.

"Red's okay. Although she's been seeming annoyed lately." said Harley.

"Oh?" asked Angel.

"Frank took her rose because she yelled at him." said Harley.

"Why did she yell at him?" asked Angel.

"He was shoving me around more than usual and I tripped. She was in her cell when it happened. She slammed against the glass screaming at him that if he laid another hand on me, she'd have plants attack him in his sleep once she got free." shrugged Harley.

'_Huh…guess this whole getting them together think might be a bit easier than I thought._' thought Angel.

So Angel did what she could to keep Harley as happy as can be for the next 35 minutes and luckily she succeeded. She stood up and looked back at Angel with one of her brightest smiles which Angel just returned. Penny was in shock, new doctors could hardly Harley but its like she knew the girl pretty well. Angel turned to Penny with a raised eyebrow. Penny just rolled her eyes with a small smile. "You did okay."

"I suppose I'll do with okay." said Angel.

When lunch time came for the inmates, Angel was walking down the hallway, her heels clicking with each step she took. She walked into the lunch room which made some inmates turn and stare at her. She pulled her sketch book out and a pencil and started sketching out the lunch room. "She's weird." said Harvey Dent before eating some of his lunch.

"I heard she's the new doctor." said Riddler staring at her.

Joker stared at Angel as he sat with Mr. Freeze and Mad Hatter. "She's okay looking. She's nothing compared to my Nora." said Mr. Freeze to Mad Hatter who rolled his eyes.

"And I thought I was mad!" said Mad Hatter. "She's a beautiful young girl!"

"She's old enough to be your daughter." said Joker looking at them.

"Oh excuse me Joker. Last time I checked, you sold your daughter years ago to Luthor and Superman got a hold of her." snapped Mad Hatter. Joker growled in annoyance and went back to eating his food.

Angel looked over at Harley and Ivy who sat by themselves, mainly cause they where the only two women in the asylum. From what Angel could tell, Harley was talking about Joker and she saw the annoyance on Ivy's face. Angel turned the page and quickly sketched a rose for Ivy. Angel tore it out and sat next to Harley.

"Hi." said Angel making the inmates stare in shock.

"Hi Doc!" said Harley. Aaron took a step forward, afraid that Harley or Ivy would lunge at her. "Thanks for cheering me up!"

"No problem." said Angel smiling. "Hi Ivy."

"You're addressing me as Ivy? Not Pamela or Isley?" asked Ivy's curt tone.

"Well I know each person has a name they like to be called. My name is Angelina but I prefer Angel." replied Angel. Ivy stared up at Angel and then looked back at her salad. Angel put the picture down and pushed it forward to Ivy. "I heard Boles took your rose, not much I can do about that but I drew you one." Ivy reached over and grabbed the piece of sketching paper in her hand and stared at the very detailed Rose that was drawn in like a minute.

"Thank you." whispered Ivy placing it down on the table next to her before going back to her salad.

"Alright Harley I have to go. I will see you again on Monday." said Angel standing up.

"What no session tomorrow?" asked Harley.

"Tomorrow is Friday. I have half a day on Fridays, I asked for it." said Angel. Harley waved before going back to talking to Ivy about Joker. '_She's jealous._'

Angel walked down the hallway with her sketch book when she saw Dr. Sarah Cassidy and Penny talking. "Hey Doc." said Angel walking up.

"What's this I hear about you entering the lunch room and sitting by Harley?" asked Penny.

"That just happened, how…" started Angel.

"Some of our younger guards gossip like school girls." stated Sarah. "He came out yelling the new doctor is crazy cause she's sitting by Harley and Ivy."

"Eh well I'm a bit weird." shrugged Angel.

"Alright Angel, lets go." said Penny.

"Alright don't forget Penny. I plan on seeing you at Employee Fun Friday tomorrow!" said Sarah.

"Employee Fun Friday?" asked Angel.

"Every Friday, we have a pizza party and go to a Gotham Knights game…if there's one playing and tomorrow there is." said Sarah.

"You wouldn't want to go. It's boring." said Penny.

"Well I have plans for the majority of the day tomorrow but I think I could come to the Gotham Knights game." said Angel.

"Awesome!" said Sarah and all Penny could do was sigh.

The following day, Angel arrived at work and learned that Penny was passing her off to Dr. Westler. Angel tried to ask her why but Dr. Westler wasn't a very patient woman. Angel was following her while balancing her sketch book on her head. Dr. Westler also didn't have a problem with telling Angel she was an immature child which Angel just shrugged off and ignored. She was told that ALL the time, mainly by Harvey Bullock.

Angel was told to sit in a corner and behave making her make a face at Dr. Westler once she turned her head. Angel heard loud banging and blinked. "What the fuck?" asked Angel when the door opened and Killer Croc entered the room. Angel stood up as he was forced to sit down, well if you could actually FORCE him to do it.

"Angelina sit down!" snapped Dr. Westler.

"Hi." said Angel making him stare at her.

"Fresh meat?" he asked staring at her.

"Dr. Wayne sit down!" Angel continued to ignore her.

"My name is Angel." He stared at her and growled slightly.

"Are you not scared of me?" asked Killer Croc.

"Why should I be?" asked Angel.

"I could eat you for dinner." he growled. Angel bit down on her own arm making him stare. Angel pulled back with a disgusted face.

"I'm sorry but I don't taste very good." said Angel staring back up at him. Angel reached into her pocket and pulled out a packaged candy, she held it out to him with a smile. "Gummy croc?" He reached out making the two guards aim at him with their guns. He took it in his hand and stared at it.

"Gummy croc?" he asked.

"It's like a gummy bear but shaped like a crocodile. I love them. Dad buys them in bulk for me." shrugged Angel. "They're yummy but I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"The new girl is psychotic." said one of the guards. Angel looked at him making him look away. Angel didn't like being called psychotic, it made her think she was being like her father.

"I'm not psychotic…I'm just friendly." smiled Angel making Killer Croc stare at her more. "I'm sorry Dr. Westler, I'll sit down now."

Angel kept quiet and out of the angry doctor's way. She wasn't angry at Killer Croc, she was angry at Angel for pulling such a stupid move. Angel knew what she was doing, even if he tried to eat her, he'd most likely break his teeth. After he left Angel ran after Dr. Westler who was marching right up to Penny who was talking with Aaron on a patient.

"This girl is psycho!" snapped Dr. Westler making Angel twitch slightly. "She went right up to Killer Croc…and offered him candy!"

"Killer Croc. Gummy croc. I was trying to be nice." said Angel.

"He ate my hand." said Aaron showing his hand that he had a hook for.

"I'm not afraid of him." sternly said Angel. "I have no reason to be!"

"He's known to eat people!" snapped Dr. Westler.

"So?" asked Angel staring at her with a glare in her eyes. Dr. Westler took a step back. That look in her eyes reminded her of when the Joker got angry. Penny looked over and jumped, the girl resembled the Joker with that look. "You work with him and you're lecturing me?"

"Angel?" asked Penny touching her shoulder. Angel smacked it away.

"Don't fucking touch me." snapped Angel. Angel walked off to the exit when…

"You're fucking psycho!" shouted one of the guards making Angel stop and she dropped her bag. Angel was growling.

"Don't call me psycho!" screamed Angel spinning around and her eyes wide. Her iris turning red and lasers shot out of her eyes making them part quickly and Angel closed her eyes and took off running after grabbing her stuff.

"What the fuck?" asked Penny as Angel sprinted as fast as she could. Penny saw tears running down Angel's cheeks as she ran.

That night Penny sat down next to Sarah and next to Frank Boles when they heard something. Angel walked down the stairs with her bag and she sat next to Frank. She looked upset but Penny didn't pry. Frank handed a beer out to Angel who shook her head, she didn't want beer. Hell she didn't even wanna be here but Bruce made her.

"So did you hear?" asked Frank to Penny.

"What Boles?" asked Penny.

"Two-Face broke out." said Frank.

"Oh yeah that I heard." said Penny. "How?"

"They said someone blew open the wall for him but nobody else was seen." said Frank.

An explosion happened making Angel look up. Two-Face's goons came running out. Angel gripped at her arm rests tightly and they cracked a bit. Two-Face walked out with a gun in one hand and flipping his two headed coin in the other. Angel got up and ran from her co-workers making them stare.

"Where's she going?" asked another guard.

"Now where are my lovely doctors and guards…oh they there they!" shouted Two-Face.

Angel was struggling in a bathroom stall as she pulled on the batgirl costume she took from one of her father's glass cases, after calling Oracle and making sure it was okay with her if she wore it, not telling her why. Angel pulled the cowl over her face and pulled her hair out from the hole in the back. She opened the bathroom window and whistled making Alfred look. Angel tossed her bag out and he caught it. She grabbed the roof and hoisted herself up.

"Now…which one of you would like to try their luck first?" asked Two-Face as he stared at them. "Dr. Young! How about you?"

"What? Me?" asked Penny when his goons grabbed her and punched Frank out of the way. They brought her down and stood her in front of him.

Angel sprinted across the roof to where she needed to be. She looked down and gasped as she saw Penny in front of him. "Heads you live. Tails you die." he said. He flipped it and Angel leaped off the roof.

A bat shadow appeared above him and he was slammed onto the ground. Angel flipped herself off him and caught the coin before he could. She held it in her hand. She opened it and it was on heads. "She lives." growled Angel. He fired at Batgirl which bounced off her body, tarring the costume in places. "Great she's gonna kill me for this!"

Angel ran at him and she slammed her fist into him and it sent him flying backwards. She grabbed Penny and moved to the others as quickly as she could. She place Penny down and ran back to him, leaping off the stands and landing on the ground with a loud thump. He fired at her more and she started dodging his attacks like it was nothing. She saw a baseball and ran at it.

"KILL HER!" screamed Two-Face as bullets where fired at her, bouncing off every part they hit. Angel threw her leg back and slammed it into the baseball, it racing through the air and slamming into a goon knocking him and five others backwards. "Since when did the bat have a super powered sidekick?"

"Since this one took this costume." snarled Angel.

Penny's cell phone rang and she snapped it open. "Hello?" asked Penny.

"Dr. Young this is Alfred. Young Lady Wayne isn't feeling too well and she wished for me to tell you that she's sorry but she can't stay for the rest of the employee fun Friday. She said that she'll see you Monday." said Alfred.

"O-Oh." said Penny watching Batgirl run at Two-Face and knock him out with a punch to the face.

Penny was leaving with Sarah, who was her ride home when she saw Batgirl land on a black car and slip in through the back window. Penny raised an eyebrow and went to get a better look but the car raced off. The cops where loading Two-Face into an armored car as he screamed and swore. Sarah arrived with the car and she climbed in. Penny buckled in and Sarah took off driving.

"What a night." said Sarah.

"Yeah." said Penny.

"What happened with Angel?" asked Sarah.

"Her butler called. Said she wasn't feeling good." said Penny.

"She didn't look good when she arrive." stated Sarah.

"Yeah I know." sighed Penny.

Angel hung up the Batgirl costume in the glass area it was before. Angel had repaired it the best she could. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder as Gotham rubbed against her legs.

"You did what you thought was best." said Bruce. "And I'm proud of you."

"Dad…I think I'm slowly loosing my mind." whispered Angel making Bruce stare at her. "I twitch every time someone calls me psycho. I enjoyed punching Dent. I ENJOYED IT!"

"Calm down." said Bruce hugging her and Angel buried her face into his shoulder and exhaled heavily. "You and I made a promise to each other. That you'd never end up like him and I will try my best to keep you away from becoming him."

"I love you dad." said Angel hugging him tightly.

"I love you too baby girl." said Bruce rubbing her head.

TBC…

That's all I got! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Who broke them out and why?

Joker's Daughter

Summary: The adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne lands a psychiatrist job at Arkham Asylum everything goes perfectly but can she stop herself from doing something that will cost her job, her perfect life, and a one way ticket to an Arkham cell. OCxDr. Penny Young. Don't like girl on girl…then don't read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Angel, her kitten Gotham, and possibly a few other of my characters that I might throw in there.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 3: Who broke them out and why?

Bruce had to go fight a villain, almost like every night, while Angel sat in her chair near the window. Her legs crossed as she stared out the window. She twitched slightly. Alfred had delivered dinner to her about 20 minutes ago but she had yet to touch it. She looked over at the table next to her, the silver tray sitting there with a bowl of salad, a plate with a taco on it and a can of Dr. Pepper.

Angel stood up and grabbed the taco, wolfing it down in three bites. She at half of her salad before downing her salad. She picked up Gotham and put him in her shoulder. She grabbed her wallet and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Alfred was in the living room as Angel came down.

"Angel?" asked Alfred.

"I'm going out. I have my cell, I'll be back." she left the door and took off sprinting down the driveway.

Angel stopped at the first costume shop she found and walked inside. Lately they've been carrying villain costumes. She stared at the costumes, her eyes laying on the Joker costume. She twitched once more making her growl slightly. She snatched the costume down and grabbed green hair spray.

She was at the counter as the man rang up everything she got. The costume, the hair spray, the white and red face paint. "That'll be 31.35" he said. Angel went to grab at her credit card but instead handed him 40 bucks.

"Keep the change." she said grabbing the bag and running off.

She ran down the street, avoiding the others walking up and down the sidewalk. She turned and smacked straight into Renee who caught her. "Whoa there Angel." said Renee.

"Take Gotham home for me." she said holding Gotham out to Renee who took him.

"Wait…where are you going?" asked Renee.

"Just…take him home!" she ran from Renee and was growling.

Dr. Young was walking down the hallway rubbing her eyes. She was pulling a late shift once more. She was the only doctor there aside from all the night shift Arkham guards. She stopped as she thought about what happened last night with the whole Two-Face and Batgirl thing. She had never seen a super powered Batgirl.

As she maneuvered through hallways to get out of the Hospital Wing she heard the Island's alarm blare. Guards went sprinting by her. Aaron Cash walked up along side of Frank Boles. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone is heading towards the gates." he said.

"A car?" asked Aaron.

"No. This person is walking." said Frank. "A cop car called saying this person looked suspicious."

"Got ya." said Aaron.

A green haired girl walked towards the Arkham Gates. The girl wore a purple Joker like suit but the yellow shirt was undone to expose her cleavage. Her exposed skin painted white with a red smile painted on her mouth. She snarled as she saw the army of Arkham Guards and she started picking up speed. Frank aimed his shot gun at her.

Penny ran over to them and Aaron saw her and went to her when he heard shouting. The girl had started sprinting at the gates. He grabbed Penny and whistled towards four guards who looked and went after him as he ran with Penny. Frank followed them as the girl was gathering more speed as she ran. The others got ready to fight the girl.

As Aaron had the four guards keep going with Penny the gates where rammed down by the growling girl. Aaron's eyes widened as he stared at her, a girl version of the Joker it looked like. "Fire!" shouted one man and they started firing at her but the bullets bounced off her like a ball would once hitting something.

"What the fuck?" he whispered before running after the guards and Penny. "The girl is dressed like Joker!" Frank looked back at him and continued to run.

Penny stopped as she heard the gun fire and it was slowly dying down. More guards ran over but Aaron stopped them and started giving them orders. Ordering them to go to Joker's cell and keep guard. "I should go too!" said Penny making Aaron look.

"No!" snapped Frank.

"I'm his doctor!" snapped Penny. "You have no say in what I can and cannot do!"

"Young I can't risk you getting killed!" snapped Aaron.

Penny didn't listen, she went with the six guards to Joker's cell. Many of the other inmates where awake, either having been awake in the first place or being woken up by the sudden alarm. Penny passed Harley's cell who was standing by the see through door watching them all. They passed Ivy's who was sitting on her bed watching them as well. Joker however was laying on his bed with his arms under his head with a big smile on his face.

The guards stood in front of his cell as Penny got behind them. "What do I owe the late night visit Doc?" asked Joker smiling.

"Who did you contact?" she asked.

"Contact?" asked Joker.

The girl walked towards the cell blocks. She grabbed a door handle and ripped the door off it's hinges. She growled and twitched slightly as she approached a small group of guards. They started firing their guns at her and she grabbed one of the guns and snapped it in half before kicking one roughly back and sending him into the wall. One took off running as she punched one.

She ran at the wall as he ran around it. He was running to the doors when she rammed herself through the wall and snatched him up by his neck. She held him off the ground as he struggled. He was slowly turning blue as she stared at him. She pressed a finger into a pressure point and he passed out before she dropped him.

Harley looked as the girl stopped outside her cell. "Whoa." she said eyeing the girl. The girl balled her fist up and slammed it into the door making it crack and then fall to pieces.

"Listen to me…" said the girl's familiar voice. "Go to the docks, wait in the shed."

"Doc?" asked Harley. The girl twitched.

'_She knows your voice! What if she tells?_' thought Angel.

"Go." growled Angel.

"Get Mistah J out!" said Harley grabbing her arm.

"I'm trying…go!" snapped Angel and she ran off and did a cartwheel as she did so.

Ivy had tried to go back to sleep but she could hear the gun shots going off. She heard a tapping noise and looked. Angel, The Joker girl to Ivy at the moment, stood leaning against the cell. Ivy blinked at her and tried to ignore her but the girl wasn't leaving any time soon. She looked back at the girl who raised an eyebrow. Ivy sighed heavily and sat up.

"What?" asked Ivy.

"Do you love her?" asked Angel.

"Excuse me?" asked Ivy.

"Harley. Do you love her?" she repeated once more.

"What is it to you?" snapped Ivy. Angel kicked the cell and it cracked like Harley's and fell open.

"The guards are busy worrying about me. Harley is hiding in the shed near the docks. Either wait for me or take her the fuck out of here." ordered Angel.

"Who are you?" she asked making Angel narrow her eyes at her.

Angel turned and walked away from Ivy who stared before running off to find Harley. The guards jumped as a loud bang was heard. Fingers slid in between the cracks of the doors and then they where shoved open showing the girl. The guards fired and she ran at them and rammed them hard making three fly into the wall and get knocked out. She knocked the next three out and then slammed Aaron's head into the wall knocking him out as well.

Penny hit the cell door as The Joker Girl looked at her. She walked towards her and stared at her. "W-What do you want?" asked Penny when a gun shot went off and it struck Penny in the shoulder making her scream. Angel spun around growling and saw Frank staring wide eyed.

"YOU SHOT HER!" screamed Angel before kicking herself off the ground and flying at him. Penny slid down the cell door holding her bleeding shoulder.

Frank continued to fire when Angel slammed into him and they slammed through walls and once outside she spun around and let him go making him slam into the ground. She dropped down and landed above him. She grabbed him grabbed him by his neck and held him off the ground. Her eyes wide and insane looking. He let out a cough when Angel saw him pass out and she dropped him.

She couldn't kill…no. She wasn't going to kill him. "Penny." whispered Angel before flying up and through the holes she made. She dropped in front of Penny and Penny stared at her.

"Going to kill me?" asked Penny. Angel stayed quiet as she stared at Penny.

"What are you doing?" snapped Joker making Angel look at her father. "Why are you doing this? You'll end up locked up!"

"I'm slowly loosing my mind." whispered Angel making Penny look at her. Why did this Joker girl sound like Angel? She took the card off Penny and swiped it in the small box on the wall next to Joker's cell. The door opened and Joker walked out.

"She needs a hospital." said Joker. Angel picked Penny up and nodded. She took off running and kicked herself off the ground and flew as fast as she could out of Arkham and towards Gotham General.

Penny groaned as her shoulder throbbed in pain. Angel growled and kicked her speed up a bit making people look as the flying figure shot over the streets of Gotham. Batman looked up as Angel shot over him and he saw the doctor in the arms of the Green haired woman and took off after them. Angel landed in front of Gotham General and laid Penny down on the stretcher. She could hear men shouting and running.

"I'm sorry." whispered Angel before blasting off into the air as doctors ran out.

Alfred didn't ask when Angel came running into the house wearing an outfit just like Joker's. Angel shed her clothing and hit the shower to wash the stuff off her. She stared at her hand as she felt something semi wet. It was colored red and smelt of copper. She had gripped at Penny's shoulder as she flew to stop the bleeding from one side.

The bullet had ripped right through her shoulder and exited out the other side. Had Frank been trying to aim at Angel…or trying to aim at Penny? Why didn't she hurt him more badly for it? Why did she speak? She felt hot tears run down her face as she had her hand under the shower to wash Penny's blood off her.

Bruce arrived home and took his cowl off. He had seen the doctors bringing a wounded Penny inside the hospital. The thing that worried him was why was there a girl dressed like Joker and why did she have the same figure as Angel? He left the Batcave after changing out of his costume and found Alfred standing in the living room waiting for him. Before he could ask Alfred told him Angel was in her room taking a shower.

Bruce knocked on Angel's bedroom door and found Gotham rolling around on the bed with a small cat ball. "Angel?" asked Bruce. He walked into the bathroom and saw Angel sitting in the shower holding herself. "Angel?"

"What?" asked Angel.

"Dr. Young was taken to the hospital." said Bruce.

"Mm…" sighed Angel.

"Are you okay?" asked Bruce.

"Leave me alone." whispered Angel turning her back to him in the shower. He sighed and figured it would be best if he did when Angel was this upset.

The following morning Angel walked into Gotham General and asked for Penny's hospital room. Penny was sitting in the bed with paper work on her lap. The nurses told her not to work and to relax but it was Penny…she had to finish her work. She sighed and closed her note book, it was her patient note book but she had a few other people in it that was not patients. She looked up as there was a knock and she saw Angel standing there.

"Angel?" asked Penny.

"Cash called me…told me you where admitted late last night for a gun shot." said Angel walking over and sitting next to the bed. "Wanted to come see if you where okay?"

"Where were you last night?" asked Penny.

"Home. Asleep." lied Angel. "Why?"

"Someone attacked Arkham last night. She sounded like you." said Penny.

"Wasn't me. If it was me, you wouldn't have gotten shot." replied Angel. What was she suppose to do? Go, yeah I was there! Sorry for getting you shot?

"I'm out until next Wednesday." sighed Penny.

"So? You need some relaxation Doc. You're always cranky." Penny looked at Angel when she said that. "What?"

"Cranky?" snapped Penny. "You'd be cranky too when you had to handle patients like the Joker!" She stopped as she saw Angel look down. "Angel I…"

Angel stood up. "I'm gonna go." whispered Angel.

"No Angel I'm sorry." she said staring at Angel.

"Doc I need to go." said Angel.

"Cash said Quinn, Isley, and Joker where broken out." she whispered making Angel look at her. "Angel?" She took Angel's hand thinking she was upset.

"I heard that too." she whispered.

"Cash said…it was a female Joker." Penny felt Angel grip at her hand tightly, so tightly that penny gasped in pain making Angel shake her hand free.

"I have to go." she said.

"What are you?" asked Penny.

Angel looked at her again, their eyes meeting. "A girl trying to keep her sanity for seeing the most beautiful woman she's ever seen."

"Who's that?" asked Penny.

"Who's…really?" asked Angel with a weird look. She laughed softly. "It's you stupid."

"M-Me?" asked Penny shocked. Angel nodded with a smile as she stared at the beautiful doctor. Penny tugged on her hand and Angel sat on the side of the bed. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" asked Angel moving some hair from Penny's face. Penny stared into those Bright blue eyes of the young female.

Penny took Angel's hand in her own. "Frank likes me."

"I know that." said Angel grinning. "So what?" Penny kissed Angel's forehead and their fingers laced together. "Doc, I really have to go. I can come back later tonight or tomorrow morning." Penny nodded and let Angel's hand go. "I'll bring you something…next time I come."

"Okay." whispered Penny.

Angel nodded. "Bye Doc." she left Penny's bed side and left the room.

Alfred was waiting by the car for Angel and looked at her as she came out. "Ready Miss Angel?" he asked.

"Order a dozen red roses and send it to Penelope Young." said Angel looking at him. "Have the card say Get well soon, love Angel."

"Of course Miss Angel." smiled Alfred.

She climbed into the car and Alfred shut the door for her. She looked up at the window that belonged to Penny's bedroom and she smiled as she stared at it. "Get well Doc." whispered Angel. Penny smiled the moment after Angel said that, why? She wasn't really sure why she did buts he had a really good feeling inside of her.

TBC…

Alright, best I could do! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. I love you Doc

Joker's Daughter

Summary: The adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne lands a psychiatrist job at Arkham Asylum everything goes perfectly but can she stop herself from doing something that will cost her job, her perfect life, and a one way ticket to an Arkham cell. OCxDr. Penny Young. Don't like girl on girl…then don't read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Angel, her kitten Gotham, and possibly a few other of my characters that I might throw in there.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This story, not this chapter, will contain the death of Dr. Young so I can continue with an Arkham City story.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 4: I love you Doc

Penny received the flowers no later than the following morning. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the card from Angel but the word love made her stare at it. Did Angel actually love her? Penny laid back in her bed and sighed heavily as she held the card in her hand. Her shoulder was in pain and she needed drugs to make it feel better.

Angel was walking down the hospital hallway to get to Penny's room and she spun around in a circle as she held a bag over her shoulder. Penny looked as Angel came in and she shut the door behind her. "Thanks for the flowers." smiled Penny.

"Welcome." she put the bag on the bed and Penny swore she saw it move. "Hang on…" she unzipped it and Gotham popped his head out with a meow.

"You have a cat?" asked Penny staring at the kitten. Angel nodded as Gotham tried to get out by failed. Angel lifted him out and placed him on the bed.

Gotham pounced at Penny's leg who moved it quickly making Gotham look and try going after it again making Angel laugh and Penny crack a smile. "Catwoman gave him to me." said Angel making Penny look at Angel. "It was my birthday present."

"Catwoman?" asked Penny. Angel realized what she said and sighed heavily.

"She saved me on my birthday and gave me him." lied Angel. She couldn't go, oh Catwoman came over for my birthday party and gave me Gotham. Penny made a face that Angel read as she believed her. "You love someone?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked staring at Angel.

"Like Frank. He likes you. Do you like anyone?" said Angel a bit more annoyed.

"You said love…" whispered Penny. She saw Angel's face that read, just answer the damn question. "No. I do not. I don't have time…well nobody has time to wait for me to get home actually. They hate my schedule."

Angel took Penny's hand and pressed her forehead to it and Gotham pounced onto Penny's lap and purred making Penny rub his head with a flinch. Her shoulder throbbing something awful. Angel stood up and their hands slipped from each others. "I'll go get the doctor for you." she turned to go out of the room.

"Do you love someone?" asked Penny.

She saw Angel stop and then the girl turned smiling. "Yup."

"Who?" asked Penny.

"I love you Doc." smiled Angel making Penny's cheeks turn a little red. Angel left the room and laughed loudly as she did so when Penny gasped as she heard the laughter. It sounded…like Joker. Angel's laughter sounded like Joker on a good day!

Angel was following the doctor to Penny's room. '_What would happen if you became as insane as him?_' she thought. '_Would you be thrown in Arkham?_'

Penny watched Angel as the doctor was giving her drugs to ease the pain in her shoulder. She was staring out the window, it was down pouring. She had flown to the hospital rather than asking Alfred to drive her. Why bother when she could be from point A to point B in less then five minutes? Gotham was playing with a cat ball Angel brought for him to keep him occupied.

"Alright that should do it." said the doctor. "A nice morphine shot. That should take the edge off the pain in a little bit."

"Thank you." said Penny.

"I'll never forget the look on that girl's face when she dropped you off." said the doctor staring at Penny. They heard a sharp intake of breath and Penny looked to see Angel gripping at the arm of her chair tightly. "She looked horrible, she was even crying."

Angel looked around. Had she been crying when she dropped Penny off? "She was crying?" asked Penny a bit shocked.

"She regretted shooting you." said the doctor.

"I didn't shot her!" snapped Angel when she covered her mouth. Penny looked at Angel and saw her covering her mouth. "I mean…if I was her. How do you know it wasn't an accident?"

"It was. Frank tried shooting the girl and it shot me instead." said Penny to the doctor.

"The girl was dressed like Joker, Miss Young. What kind of a psycho would dress like him?" Angel twitched at what the doctor said. Her hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. When a loud crack happened and the left arm broke in half making the doctor look.

"I have a theory on that." said Angel. The doctor just ignored her.

"She's a new psychologist at Arkham Asylum doctor." said Penny making him look at Angel.

Angel cleared her throat. "W-What if Joker had a daughter and she was loosing her sanity?"

"It's possible." he said thinking about it.

Every day Penny was in the hospital, Angel came to see her. She would stay a few hours and keep her company and she even brought Penny home with she was released. Frank had been there waiting for Penny making Angel snarl at him as she saw him. Penny assured Angel everything would be fine and for her to go home. Angel didn't want to leave her but after being told for the millionth time she listened and went home.

Bruce was sitting in the Batcave, going over the footage of who broke Joker, Harley, and Ivy out of Arkham. However, each time the camera had the girl in it's view her head was down. Bruce knew she'd slip up sooner or later and continued to look when he froze. He had paused it on the part where the girl had turned, the green sprayed hair moving as she spun around and it exposed her face however, it exposed the red underneath the green. He zoomed in on the girl and stared in shock as he realized who it was.

"Angelina!" shouted Bruce making Angel look. She was smearing white paint on her face and the green spray bottle laid near her. She grabbed her shit and leaped out the window.

Penny was sitting at her desk working on her paper work, her arm was a lot better since a couple of days ago but she still had pain pills. She was thinking of how Angel just up and admitted that she loved her. She began writing down notes on Angel in her patient book, not that Angel was a patient but she even had Bruce in it. A breeze hit her back making her turn and look, her balcony doors of her apartment where open. She stood up and walked over to closed them.

After locking them and turning around, she jumped and clutched at her chest. Angel stood there holding a bag in her hand. Some white face paint smeared on her face. "I…I was going to a costume party but I changed my mind. Could I use your bathroom to wipe this off?" asked Angel looking down.

"How did you…" she paused and continued to eye Angel. "Yeah go ahead."

Penny was sitting at her desk and she heard shouting from her bathroom and stood up. She pressed her ear to the door once arriving to it. "Dad…I'm going fucking insane!" snapped Angel's voice. "Don't you lecture me on what I did!" Angel paused. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Angel heard something and used her x-ray vision to see through the door and she saw Penny there. "Dad I gotta go." she hung up on Bruce and grabbed her things making Penny move and Angel walked out. "Sorry…dad called. I didn't clean my room."

"That was a lot of yelling for just a room." said Penny.

Angel shrugged and walked by her dropping her bag by the couch and it opened making the bottle of green hair spray roll out and it stopped in front of Penny. She bent down and picked it up. She stared it with wide eyes as she remembered the Joker girl had green hair just like Joker. She walked into the kitchen where Angel had made herself at home and was in her fridge. Angel tensed up as she heard the bottle moving and she turned. She went at it and snatched it from Penny.

"Don't touch my shit…" snapped Angel.

"It rolled out of your bag." snapped Penny right back. "Why did you have white face paint on when you got here…hell how did you even get in here?"

"I climbed." replied the younger girl.

"You climbed…up a thirty story building?" asked Penny.

"You live on the twentieth floor so I didn't climb that far." shrugged Angel.

Penny sighed. "Angel what if you fell?

"Just would've left a crater in the middle of the street."

"What?" asked Penny.

"Nothing." said Angel quickly. She grabbed the jar of pickles from Penny's fridge. "I'm going to crash on your couch tonight." Penny made a face as she heard Angel state she was going to stay in Penny's apartment with out asking. (this face -_-)

Angel sat on her couch and kicked her feet up on her table. "I love how you don't even ask me to stay." said the older doctor.

"Sorry." said Angel taking a bite out of a pickle. "How bout this beautiful…" she stood up and took Penny's hands. "I have money…trust me I brought cash instead of my card…you can order ANYTHING you want for dinner."

"Angel I…" Angel pressed their lips together and pecked them together once more before pulling away from her lips. Penny had a small blush across her face.

"Yeah…" said Angel blushing. She patted her cheek lightly. She turned away from Penny and sat down on the couch.

That night Penny was sitting on her bed doing her work when Angel leaped on it with a phone book in her mouth. Penny raised her right eyebrow at Angel. Angel pulled it out of her mouth and put it on her lap. Penny looked at her watch and saw that it was about 7:30 at night.

"Dinner." said Angel. "I told you that you could order anything you want with my money."

"Alright fine." said Penny opening the phone book and looking through it. She felt Angel lay against her. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"You deserve it." said Angel kissing her cheek.

"You mean you?" she asked.

"No…you just deserve someone to be nice to you. Not someone like Frank." Penny laughed and hugged Angel making the younger girl laugh herself.

Penny finally ordered dinner which just happened to be three boxes of pizza. Angel handed the man the money and took the pizza boxes and two bottles of soda. "Keep the change." said Angel before closing the door. "K! Doc, the food is here!"

Penny walked out and took the pizza box from Angel's hands before she could say anything and walked to her couch. She dropped it on the table and sat down on the couch while folding her legs up underneath her. She opened it and took a piece out before biting into it making the younger girl stare at her and blink. "What?" asked Penny.

"You're a bit different when you're not working."

"Well…yeah." she said tarring a piece off and pushing it into her mouth. "Would you date me…if I was interested in you too?"

"Well I said I loved you earlier so I'm pretty sure I would." answered the red head sitting beside Penny and grabbing herself a piece of pizza.

"Well…how about tomorrow?"

"What?" asked the red head with the pizza in her mouth.

"Lets go out. We'll go out to lunch tomorrow." smiled Penny. It was rare Angel saw a smile from Penny but it made herself smile.

"Fine. Tomorrow." she said kissing Penny's cheek when Penny moved her face and their lips pressed together. Penny tilted her head and deepened it making the younger girl blink in surprise but she kissed her right back with no problem. Her hand lacing in Penny's hair as they kissed one another, their tongues wrapped around each other when Angel let out a low moan in the back of her throat.

Before Angel could think, she was pulled into Penny's bedroom and the bedroom door slammed shut behind them. Batman was leaping from building to building when he stopped as he saw something familiar and…yeah it was. It was Angel on top of Penny, both of them naked and kissing one another. He looked away quickly…yeah he didn't want to see Angel naked so he fired his grappling hook and swung away, wanting to forget what he just saw. Penny was moaning as Angel had her leg in between her legs and was rubbing against her wetness. (A/N: Sometimes I don't like writing full blown sex scenes, so this is mainly rated for language and some sex scenes, whether small or big lol)

'_This isn't how I planned on fucking her._' thought the red head. '_This…no this is okay. She makes me sane. Makes me normal._'

The following morning, Angel woke up and fell out of bed when there was banging on the front door. Penny grabbed her robe and left the bed room as Angel shook her head out. She heard Alfred's voice and picked herself off the ground, grabbing a long shirt Penny had and walked to the door. "What's up Alfred?"

"Ah, Master Bruce asked me to check if you where still here." smiled the older man. "And I see that you are."

"Yeah…sorry bout not coming home last night." she said before yawning and scratching her head.

"It's fine Miss. Angel. I'll head home and tell Master Bruce that you're fine." he answered smiling at her. She nodded and he left.

"You still wanna go out on that date?" asked Penny as the younger girl searched for her clothes which had been thrown every where.

"Yeah. How about that café down the road?" she asked as she pulled her panties on. Penny nodded and went to go get dressed. Once Penny closed the bathroom door to go brush her teeth, Angel used her super speed to race around the room to grab her clothing and clean the room up. Penny came out of the bathroom five minutes later to find the red head completely dressed and the room cleaned.

"W-Wow."

"Yeah, fast cleaner." chuckled Angel.

The two where walking to the café down the road from Penny's apartment building. Once entering, Penny heard Angel groan and looked, a blonde woman was jotting down notes in a small notepad. "Vikki…Vale." said Angel making the woman perk up at the sound of her name and she looked to see Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter.

"Angel darling!" smiled Vikki walking to her. "Any news on the Joker's break out?" she held the tape recorder out to Angel's face.

"What do you mean?" asked the younger girl.

"Well you are a doctor at Arkham now are you not?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry Miss. Vale…Doctor. Wayne isn't allowed to talk to anyone else about her patients but other doctors." interrupted Penny while wrapping her arm around Angel's waist, pulling her close.

"Adorable." sighed Vikki staring at the two. "Miss. Wayne has found someone to play with."

"Vikki…" snarled the younger girl making Vikki chuckle and walk away. "damn woman never quits."

"Well you are a Wayne."

"Dad dated her, she's been bugging me since she accidentally saw something." sighed the younger girl.

"Saw something?" asked Penny.

Angel nodded and sighed. Bruce had been putting Angel to bed when Vikki was over one night and Vikki, being nosey, had followed him to see Angel's room. After laying the younger girl down, she had shot up screaming and her heat vision blew a wall down. She had been dreaming about being experimented on by Luthor, a nightmare she had often but since she met Penny they haven't showed up once. She gripped at the weak spot on her neck, the one spot Lex made to inject shots into her if she ever turned on him.

A spot she was constantly worried about, but luckily it was hidden behind her hair or underneath a choker. Penny ordered them both coffee and some treats, while the two where chatting about work and the week a camera went off making Angel look to the side to see some photographers standing there. She sighed and jumped at the window, slamming her hands on the window making them scream and run. "Well…you handle the paparazzi really well." sighed the older doctor.

"Yeah well I beat one of them up when one took a picture of me when my bikini top fell off. Just the slightest movement like this and they're afraid I'll hurt them." she answered resting her chin in her hand as she had her arm propped up on the table. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Come on, they're annoying me."

"Alright." answered Penny grabbing her coffee and taking Angel's hand. Once arriving at Penny's, Angel quickly kissed her saying she had to go but would see her at work the next day. Penny just hugged her tightly before letting the younger girl go home.

Angel cut into an alley and kicked herself off the ground, blasting off into the air and flying home. She spun around as she flew, trying to think…how was she suppose to tell Penny that she was something Lex helped make…something Joker sold to Luthor? She groaned and flew off faster to go home and figure this out. As she flew, Joker looked up with a smirk on his face from where he was near his hide out in Gotham City. He knew it was her, only because there wasn't to many people who could fly in Gotham and he had a plan that would involve Angel and Batman.

He picked up a shot in his hand, the LexCorp logo on the side of it and he started laughing loudly. Angel's only weakness…was in his hands.

TBC…

Sorry took me so long! Next chapter will be the beginning of Arkham Asylum. Also want to know if anyone has any ideas for who Angel should be with in my Arkham City story. Talia al Ghul? Catwoman? Vikki Vale? Let me know :3


	5. One Month Later and her Death

Joker's Daughter

Summary: The adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne lands a psychiatrist job at Arkham Asylum everything goes perfectly but can she stop herself from doing something that will cost her job, her perfect life, and a one way ticket to an Arkham cell. OCxDr. Penny Young. Don't like girl on girl…then don't read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Angel, her kitten Gotham, and possibly a few other of my characters that I might throw in there.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This story, not this chapter, will contain the death of Dr. Young so I can continue with an Arkham City story.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 5: One Month Later and her Death

The Batmobile raced down the roads of Gotham City as Police cars raced by it as they headed to City hall. Batman was driving with a determined look on his face, his passenger was Joker. "Stand back fools I got a bomb! Oh right…hehe!" he said with a smile on his face. For the past month, Batman had been capturing and bringing Joker back but he escaped a few days after words.

Batman raced across the bridge to Arkham Asylum as rain poured down onto the road and the car. It was late, Angel would be on her way home by now but as he drove to the Asylum, there was no sign of a flying girl or her motorcycle driving by. She must've been working late then. He parked the Batmobile and pulled Joker out of the car, bringing him into the Intensive Treatment building. Waiting for them was guards and Warden Sharp who eyed Joker and Batman.

"Hey Sharpie!" said Joker laughing. "Love what you've done to the place."

"That's _Warden_ Sharp to you." said Sharp's stern voice. "Boles." Frank nodded and walked towards Joker.

"Yo Frank-ay! How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" asked Joker.

Boles grabbed Joker by the front of his suit. "Shut it Clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you." He forced Joker over to a table like thing that was tilted up at an angle, had wheels, and had a straps on it. He forced Joker on it as guards started strapping him in.

"Really, I don't mind walking!" He felt them tighten the straps making him chuckle. "Not so tight boys. You'll crease the suit."

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here." ordered Sharp.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him." stated Batman following the guards that wheeled Joker. "Is Commissioner Gordon here yet?" he asked a guard.

"Yes sir, he's, err, waiting for you in Patient Handover. He got here just before you did." answered the guard as Batman nodded and quickly moved onto the lift that lowered them and Joker down.

"Sharpie loves his cameras! Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good side? But heck, they're all good, aren't they?" laughed Joker.

"I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and I will loose support for my mayoral campaign." ordered Sharp.

"Don't worry sir." said a guard.

"Joker is our most challenging patient. Curing him will cement my reputation. Inform Dr. Young that her patient is here."

'_Dr. Young?_' thought Batman. '_If she's still here than Angel's most likely still here. She's been taking Dr. Young home every night and bringing her to work._'

Penny moved quickly down a hallway to Intensive Treatment, her lap coat moving as she walked. She heard running and looked to see Angel quickly moving towards her, she was wearing her own lab coat. She had an emergency with Poison Ivy earlier and had stayed late to help her. "What's going on? I heard a guard call you." said Angel getting beside her.

"Joker has been brought back…again." she sighed and Angel nodded.

They both moved through a door as Joker was being wheeled out and a guard stood in front of the two women. "There'll be enough time for you later Cash. Speaking of time tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" Penny looked at Angel who looked at her watch and groaned. That's right she had to help with the transfer of Killer Croc. Joker looked at the two and laughed. "Hey docs, pencil me in for four! We've got lots of catching up to do."

"I'll see you." whispered Angel kissing Penny quickly when no one was looking. "Gotta help with Croc."

"Be careful." whispered Penny making Angel nod and running past Batman making him look as she squeezed through the doors before they shut.

After Joker scared a doctor they where going through the same doors Angel went through and Batman heard "Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permission granted."

"You heard the lady!" shouted a guard that Angel stood beside. "We've got another Psycho on the way."

Batman walked up beside Angel. "What's going on?" he whispered for only the two of them too hear.

"Got to help transfer a patient." answered Angel.

The elevator was rising and Batman saw a huge hulking figure doubled over in the elevator. "Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must've been one of the guards, then. Croc old boy, is that you?" said Joker's voice from behind Angel as the elevator opened and Killer Croc started pulling himself out of the small elevator.

"Get ready!" shouted a guard as they all aimed their guns on him. "Keep your weapons trained on it at all times!"

"Him." muttered Angel.

"He looks angry." stated another guard. This one sounded a bit scared. A spot light turned on as Killer Croc stood himself up and it trained on him. He sniffed the air and turned towards the guards, Angel, Batman, and Joker. "That thing looks pissed."

"I've got your scent Batman. I'll hunt you down!" snapped Croc when the shock collar was activated making Angel growl at the guard.

"Waylon!" snapped Angel making him look down.

"Dr. Wayne…" he said. "A toy collar won't stop me from killing him."

"I know but come on." she said taking the chain that held his cuffs together and tugging. He followed her like a very obedient child.

"I'll rip you apart Batman! Eat your bones!" he shouted as Angel lead him away.

"Would you behave?" asked the red head leading Croc down the other side of the room that she had run through to get to the elevator.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It took a lot for me to convince Warden and Dr. Young to allow me to help move you." she sighed making him stare at her.

"Why was Young involved?" he asked.

"Because she trained me and doesn't want to see me hurt." lied Angel. Well it wasn't a whole lie, Penny didn't want Angel hurt.

"But…"

"Yeah I know you wouldn't hurt me." smiled the red head at Croc who stared back at her.

After transferring Croc with the guards she was outside on her break for about an hour when she heard an alarm and patients came running out of a building towards her. She threw her fist out, her fist slamming into one's face and he was sent flying backwards making the other skid to a stop in fear. "Bring it." she snapped. Her blue iris started turning red when lasers shot out of her eyes at them making them scream and dodge the heat vision. One fired his newly found gun at her, the bullets bouncing off her body making them all nearly crap themselves and run away screaming.

"Oh look at my baby girl!" laughed Joker's voice making Angel spin in a circle. "Scaring men much older than her. I'm so proud of you!"

"You're free?" roared Angel.

"Yes and I'm going to kill your little pet. Kill her!" he laughed.

"Pet?" snapped the red head.

"Oh…Dr. Young!" he laughed more.

"Touch her and I'll cut your dick off!" snapped Angel.

"Such a sweet little thing she'll be for my men! Better stop them, they cornered her in the X-Ray room in the Hospital." he said. "Oh and if you managed to get to her, do hurt them for me!"

"Fuck you!" shouted the teenager running, throwing her lab coat off and running at the doors which where locked so she kicked herself off the ground and leaped over the large part of the island and landed in the courtyard by the hospital area with a loud thud that shook the ground, a crater under her feet. She ran and leaped up onto the area where the hospital was, she ran through the doors and slammed into an energy field which threw her off her feet and she hit the ground in shock.

"Oh heya Angel!" giggled Harley. She was wearing a nurse like outfit but with red and purple colors.

"Harley?" she asked confused. "Hey could I come in?"

"Sorry. Mistah J said not to let anyone in."

"No…he said not to let Batman in." she said hoping she was right. She saw Harley pondering that when she shook her head. "Damn it…alright." she slammed her fist into the wall leaving a hole making Harley blink in shock.

"Eh! I gotta go anyways! Gotta go capture an old guy!" she skipped off making Angel growl in annoyance.

She walked back outside and kicked herself off the ground, floating up to the roof. She landed on it and walked around looking for a weak spot when she found one and pressed her fist against it before throwing her arm back and slamming her fist into the wall. The whole thing crumbled under the brute force and she dropped down into what seemed like a storage closet, she couldn't be too sure. She walked through the door and found herself in a room that had vents in it. She walked to a vent and ripped it off the wall before hoisting herself up into it.

She was crawling through it when she slammed into someone and the person groaned in pain. She looked and saw Batman with his hand over his head. "Angel?" he asked staring at her.

"Da…I mean Bats." she said.

"The doctors are in trouble." he said in his gruff voice.

"Yes I know. I can get Penny if you can get the others." she said making him nod.

"Why do you care so badly about her?" he asked as they moved through the vent. He heard Angel sigh.

"We've been together for the past month. Though the World's Greatest Detective would've figured that out, after all I've been leaving work late and going to work really early. Hell I even had her over for dinner three nights ago."

"I was in the Batcave going over files." he replied making her roll her eyes.

She slid out of the vent after him and he went to go save the others while Angel quickly jumped off and raced through the double doors that lead into the hallway that would lead her to the X-Ray room. She flew down the hallway and heard two inmates talking making her stop and land quietly on her feet. "So that's Doc Young?" asked one.

"Yeah. Pretty hot huh?"

"She could examine me any day." chuckled the other one. Angel's jaw tightened as her teeth gritted together. What he said made Angel want to snap his neck…want to make him suffer. She shook her head out and sighed, she didn't want to be like her birth father.

"Yeah well after those guys have fun with her I'm gonna." smiled the second one when both of them where tapped on the shoulder. They turned only to be punched in the face, the two of them falling down. She rolled her eyes and stepped over them, pushing the double doors open.

"Where's Joker? Let me speak to him!" said Penny, Angel could hear the panic in her voice.

"Shut up lady or I'll make you shut up!" snapped one of the men.

Angel walked around the enclosed room inside the room…yeah odd. She peaked in through a window and saw five men all with guns, all those guns aimed at Penny. She noticed how disoriented Penny looked about why there was inmates around her with guns. However Angel had to admit that her girlfriend looked adorable with some of her hair messed up and out of her tight bun. She also noticed a look of fear in her girlfriend's eyes and realized she had to do something before they actually hurt Penny, causing Angel to kill them.

Penny heard the door beside her open making her look. "Hey guys." chuckled Angel walking in, all those guns aiming at her as she walked towards Penny.

"Back of Wayne!" snapped one.

"Or what?" asked Angel back as she stepped in front of Penny. "You jack asses can't do shit."

"Oh yeah?" they asked before pulling the trigger. The bullets bouncing off her chest, arms, and legs as they fired. When she heard the familiar clicks of the guns running out of bullets.

"She's not dead!" shouted one. "She's not even wounded."

"She is going to fuck you up!" snapped Angel as her heat vision came out of her eyes and struck one in the chest, sending him through a wall. She grabbed the empty gun off the ground and slammed it into one making him fall down and one grabbed onto her but his shirt was grabbed and then he was thrown into a wall, the wall breaking from the force and weight.

The remaining two grabbed at Angel when she quickly moved and snatched up both of their throats holding them off the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at them, their faces turning red. She started laughing as she held them up, strangling them. Her laughter sounding like Joker's but in a female voice and they had fear on their face. "ANGEL!" said Penny making Angel snap out of it and drop the two, who had blacked out from loss of air.

"I'm loosing it." she muttered to herself.

"What are you?" asked Penny.

"An experiment. Well…my birth father sold me to Lex Luthor and he injected me with Superman DNA. Resulting in me gaining the majority of the super hero's powers." answered Angel turning to Penny. "I didn't want you to know."

"Angel we've been together a month and you didn't want me to know?"

"I was afraid. I'm not sure of what but…I just didn't want you to know." whispered the younger girl.

"Alright it's fine…I guess." muttered Penny a bit in shock at what just happened. She took Angel's face in her hands and kissed her, the two of them just standing in that X-Ray room kissing one another.

"I love you." smiled the red head.

"Good cause I love you." smiled Penny.

"Anything ever happened to you I'd go insane." whispered Angel.

"Well you better not go insane…I'd kick your ass." said the older psychiatrist poking Angel between her breasts making Angel smile.

"Only ways it's gonna hurt is if you get a special shot that only Lex has."

"Shot?"

She nodded and moved her hair from her neck before pointing at a spot on it. "This spot right here is a weak spot. It can be hurt but I tend to hide it behind chokers and such. Luthor made a shot that once injected into me, I would become powerless for at least an hour depending. He's made a number of shots, he gave some to dad…I'm not sure why. Maybe he thought I'd become insane and dad would need it."

"So do some range from different times?" asked Penny as Angel held her hand out to the older woman. She slid her hand into Angel's and their fingers laced together, the two of them walking out of the X-Ray room.

"Huh?" she asked forgetting what they where talking about for a moment. "Oh! Yeah…some last half an hour. Some an hour or two hours. Depends."

"Can you overdose on them?" asked Penny.

"…sadly yes." whispered Angel. "But only if I'm injected with like eight or ten with in a four hour period of something like that."

They met up Batman and Aaron Cash in the hospital. Penny saying she had to get to her office to get her 'life's work' and Aaron offered to go but Angel said she'd do it. While getting Penny to her office quickly while keeping her away from the inmates, Angel felt something sharp enter her weak spot once Penny entered her office and she reached at her neck, pulling it out to find a shot in her hand. She turned it and saw the Lex Corp logo on the side of it. She turned to quickly got get Penny when something struck the back of her head and knocked her out.

Something kicked her side sharply making Angel groan in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a goon over her. "Huh she's alive." he snapped when his leg was grabbed and yanked out from under him making him fall down. She got up and punched the other one down, running as fast as she could while grabbing her bag from the desk near Penny's office. She pulled a pair of glasses out and slid them on, the lenses turning blue.

She saw hand prints and started following them while running quickly, well as quickly as she could with out her powers. "I'm coming." whispered Angel sprinting as fast as she could. She couldn't let anything happen to Penny.

She was racing to the Warden's office when she heard a loud explosion. Her eyes going wide, she rammed a door down and saw Batman knocked out and… "No…no no."

She ran towards Penny, completely forgetting about her father who was knocked out on the floor. She fell down beside her and felt tears running down her cheeks. Her glasses scanned Penny's body but…there was no heart beat. Angel sat back on her knees staring at Penny, her eyes closed tightly while tears ran down her cheeks. She knew who caused this…she gripped at her pants. She was going to KILL him!

"Oh look it's the big bad Bat and Doctor Wayne!" said a female voice making Angel look, tears sliding down her cheeks. "What's wrong Doc?"

Harley crouched down beside Angel and poked her cheek when she was shoved over. "Leave me alone." she snapped making Harley stare. "And you tell dad he's dead when I see him. He killed her, he's responsible for her death…he's responsible for my mentality slipping away from me."

"That's a good thing!" said Harley when she crowed as those eyes stared at her like Joker when he was angry.

"Go fuck Ivy, Harley."

Batman woke up and took out the goons that Harley had left and saw his daughter crouched beside the deceased Penny. She had stopped crying but wasn't leaving Penny's side. "Angel?" he asked.

"I was…a minute late, maybe two. Someone injected me with…a shot. If I had been paying attention to my surroundings instead of worried about what I was going to do with Penny once we left…I would've been able to save her."

"Angel…" he said crouching beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder, gripping it warmly.

"Even if I had woken up ten minutes before the bomb went off I would've been able to make it." she whispered. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Help me take him down."

"Give me your explosive gel."

"What? Why?" he asked. "I need it."

"Fine…I'll deal with it later." she whispered. He placed a shot on the ground in front of her making Angel look at it weird.

"I made it, take it in half an hour and your powers should come back."

"I don't need it." whispered Angel. "If I'm going to take him down…I'm taking him down as me…the me he sold for money expecting to get the perfect villain. I will destroy him."

"You're going insane." he said sternly.

"Yup…told Penny I would if something happened to her. He killed her, I feel nothing for anything else. I loved her dad…"

"I know."

A few hours passed, Angel was sitting on her ass with her head in her hand as she stared at Penny. She felt guilty, she had promised the night Penny was over for dinner that she'd always protect her. She had lied to her…she wondered why Penny had left with out her even if she had been knocked out. Someone was probably chasing her and Penny was more worried about living. When she found Penny her eyes where open and Angel had forced herself to close them about an hour ago, crying as she did so.

She heard fireworks going off and Joker making announcements about Batman coming to see him. She stood up and took Penny's name tag off her lab coat. "I love you…" she whispered staring at her before running off and putting Penny's badge into her pocket. "Now father…I'm going to kill you." She ran out into the entrance area and froze as she saw large plants. "What…the fuck?"

"Oh hey Angel." said Cash walking up to. "Ivy was given some Titan that Dr. Young made." Ah yes Titan, Penny mentioned it a few times to her telling her that Joker wanted it but she wouldn't let him have it. Apparently he got his hands on it.

Angel was running through the grounds, kicking back crazed inmates that apparently wanted to jump on her and bit her. She found where Joker was, there was inmates outside and one was hoping a clip board. Apparently Joker was inside the area where inmates would have visitors and she went to walk to the doors when one cut her off. "Are you on the list?"

"List?" she asked staring at him, her eyes looked a bit blood shot and the blue looked darker. "I'm…" did she want to expose the fact she was Joker's daughter? "I'm Angel Quinn…"

"Quinn?" asked one confused.

"Daughter of the Joker. I took Mama Harley's last name because I never had a mother and she was the closest thing to a mother I had."

"Do we let her in?" asked one of them as the man looked over his list for Angel.

"I guess. She said she's his daughter." said the man with the list. "Alright go in just don't tell Joker."

"Yes sir." chuckled Angel going in. She walked through the doors and saw more inmates who looked confused once seeing her. She rolled her eyes and went through the other door and stared at it in awe, it was completely destroyed and some parts looked as though something exploded. She heard fighting and ran towards the broken window that was across from her.

She jumped up into it and saw a door to her left, she entered the room to find Joker shoot himself under the chin with something making Angel gasp. When his body started to change, he started getting more muscular, his ribs coming out of his sides and his spine showing. That was Titan…it had to be, she had never seen it work before but from what Penny explained to her it was the same stuff Bane used. The Titan Joker grabbed Batman around the waist and started heading for the roof. Something hit the ground with a clatter noise and it slid towards her a bit, Batman's explosive gel.

She grabbed it and started heading towards the roof after them. She slipped as she was climbing up the wall the way Joker had but luckily for her, she had a good grip on the surface above her. She pulled herself up and found Joker fighting Batman when Angel jumped up and grabbed him around the neck, using all her force to make him loose his balance and the two fell down. He threw Angel off him and glared at her. "Oh look at the big bad Angel, thinking she can take me on!" he laughed.

"You killed her. You killed the one person that made me happy."

"Oh so she wasn't just a pet?" he asked with a smirk when Angel sprayed explosive gel on her bare hand.

'_This is going to fuck me up._' thought Angel. "I LOVED HER!"

"Yeah well how about you join her?" he shouted going at her. She threw her fist at him as her went to grab her and she hit the button to explode the gel once her fist slammed into his face and the two where sent back.

Batman caught Angel and the two hit the ground as Joker fell through the ground and started being electrocuted. Batman took Angel's wrist as her hand was shaking, blood sliding down Angel's arm from her burnt skin, it was horribly burned and would need medical attention as soon as possible. She did it, she said she'd do it. She took Joker down as just herself with out her powers, took him down with none super powered self that he sold to Luthor years ago. Batman lifted the two of them up onto their feet and kept his hold on Angel's wrist with his other arm around her waist.

The police got here soon after and a medic was looking at Angel's hand, after cleaning it than putting ointment on it, he wrapped it up for her and left her sitting on the gurney in the ambulance to go help someone. She reached into her pocket and pulled Penny's badge out as Warden Sharp walked up. "Ah! It's good to see my newest doctor okay!"

"I quit." she said standing up and climbing out of the ambulance.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I quit. There was only one reason I stayed after a while and that's because Penny was here. That's why I changed my schedule to match hers. I loved her, I dated her…I ended up loosing here." said Angel glaring at him. "There's no reason for me to stay. So…I quit."

"You can't quit! You're a brilliant doctor for your age."

"Stop me Sharpie." said Angel very Joker like making him freeze. "Stop me. I have no reason what so ever to be here any more. Mail me my pay check."

Angel walked away from him and was stopped by Cash who was holding a picture in his hand. "I found this…thought you should have it." he held it out to her and she took it. A picture of Penny and an unknown woman, probably her mother since they looked alike.

"Thanks Cash…" smiled Angel. "Hey! Gordon!"

Commissioner Gordon turned towards Angel. "Yeah?"

"Can I get a ride home?" she asked with a weak smile. She was still weak and right now…she wanted to go home and sleep. He smiled back and nodded, opening the passenger door to his car that was right beside him. She climbed in with her bag and looked up at the sky as the Bat-Wing flew over once the mention of Two-Face being on the run from cops was made over the police radio.

She felt empty inside because Penny died but she had to live her life the best she possibly could. She groaned and tilted her head back, holding Penny's badge in her hand, not letting it go. No one would ever take it from her. Gordon got in the driver seat and looked at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah…just tired." she answered. "Um when you see Renee could you have her come over to the mansion to see me?"

"Sure. Any real reason I should tell her?" he asked turning his car on.

"Tell her…I might need to cry later." she whispered looking at the Gotham City Police Commissioner. "How is Joker?"

"He'll have a slow and painful recovery from the Titan overdose. He's pretty much doped up on pain killers. Speaking of which…" he tossed a small bottle of pills to Angel who caught it. "medic says to take those to ease the pain from your hand."

"Alright." said Angel before looking down at her lap to look at the picture of Penny and she smiled sweetly. She touched Penny's face and felt tears leave her eyes. '_I love you now…and forever._' she thought before closing her eyes to take a nap on the way home. Instructing Gordon that if she did in fact fall asleep, to get Alfred to help him get Angel out of the car. She found herself fast asleep before Gordon even left the island…she was powerless and extremely tired.

She wondered what would happen down the line as the days and months went by. She wondered if she'd fall in love with someone again or be by herself. Either way…right now she didn't give a crap. She was gonna stay asleep for at least a whole day and not talk to anyone but Bruce, Alfred, or Renee. As she slept, her hand tightened around Penny's badge tightly, as if someone would take the thing that made her happy away from her if she let go of it…and she'd never let anyone take the stuff that reminded her of Penny away from her…Never.

'_I'm sorry Penny…_' thought Angel in her sleep which she often did. '_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, just remember…that I love you and that I always will._'

The End but to be continued in my Batman Arkham City Story

Yeah I know it's short but I wanted this out of the way lol so I could do my other story. Still trying to figure out who Angel should fall in love with but I'll figure it out I suppose as that story moves along. Maybe I'll throw Huntress or someone into Arkham City. *shrugs* donno lol. You'll all see.


End file.
